No broken promises here
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: Ok this is a little one shot I wrote somewhere along the line, juu is sick again but will that stop shun from keeping his promises? Just a little friendship and friendhate, not too much friendhate


Ok so I haven't written in ages, like a very long time but I somewhere along that time I wrote this and wham! Here we go again, now, I absolutely adore their friendship so here's a little snippet of it ^_^ 3 juu and shun, best friends ever review if you like it and feel like reviewing, arrigatto for listening.

bleach does not belong to me, nor the characters, only the story is mine, the rest regrettably belongs to kubo tite.

* * *

I was depressed, lying in bed resting after another attack brought me to my knees the day before. Usually I didn't mind so much if I was sick but tomorrow had been planned, those plans went out the window with me coughing up blood.

My last visitor had left my back door open for me so I could look outside, something other then looking at my roof and room where the most exciting thing was if the wind blew on my curtains. Despite looking out the door from my bed, I wasn't concentrating, just letting my mind wander as I spaced out to ignore the pain. It wasn't as bad as it could be, but nonetheless less, my chest was hurting from the pressure in my lungs, my breathing was strained from the blood, the coughs just upset everything and made it hurt more, I coughed up blood, meaning I was making a mess and naturally losing blood, causing weakness, I was in a hole and I had to wait for help to get out, or in another name, my medication to fix me up again.

I didn't notice shunsui's approach until he tapped my shoulder and gave me a scare, which caused me to go into another heavy coughing fit and more blood and pain. 'Shit juu! I'm sorry' shunsui's immediately drew back in guilt, then took a seat beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder 'are you ok juu?' He looked at me with concern.

I nodded and waited until I could draw in rough breaths and sat up, I was getting weaker and sitting up was getting harder but I ignored the pain and let myself lean against the wall and looked at him with a bright smile, it always cheered me up when shunsui visited, ill or not 'I'm fine, don't worry' again I had blood on my hands and lips, the taste was in my mouth.

Shunsui seemed relieved and picked up a cloth and started to wipe away the blood on my hands and face 'I'm glad.. Still.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you'

I let him, i didn't exactly have the will or strength to stop him, not that I minded 'its fine shun, I should have been paying attention' I smiled reassuringly at him.

'Well, I did knock this time but you didn't answer so I thought you were sleeping.. So I came in.. Turns out you were just ignoring me' he chuckled.

I smile and sigh 'you know it's not like that, I'm sorry I didn't hear you'

He smiled 'its fine juu, I'll forgive you this time' despite saying this, he has been saying that for the last hundred years... 'Would you like some tea?'

I nodded 'please' tea helped settle me down, shunsui knew that from the many years he had sat beside me through illness.

I watched shunsui go then closed my eyes, focusing on getting my breath back to a liveable pace, with my chest pressured, it was already hard to breathe so breathing is important, it doesn't take long before I'm ok again and shunsui returns with a pot of tea and two cups.

'Your drinking tea today?' Looks at him with surprise, he did drink it as long as it wasn't powdered green tea, but it wasn't exactly usual for him to drink tea.

'as a matter of fact I am' he smiles 'I can't have a hangover tomorrow you know, or did you forget' he gave me a cheeky look.

I look at him with a sigh 'shun, I can't go this year..' Then I look away guilty and depressed.

He just looked at me 'I don't see an issue.. Your not dead you know'

'Ill probably die on the way there shun.. I can't go.. You know that... I'm not even allowed to leave my bed.. ' I look at him.

He just sighs and looks at me like the answer is completely obvious 'you aren't alone you know, I'll carry you if I have too, your not missing it unless you don't want to go... Which it's plainly obvious that you want too'

'Carry me... What? All the way to the human world and back.. ' I look at him with disbelief 'that's stupid shunsui, why should you do that'

He just grinned 'why wouldn't i?'

I just shook my head and picked up my tea 'your not doing that shun, it's fine, I'll miss out this year' I sipped my tea.

Shun sighed 'fine, but we are both missing out then' though a playful look was still in his eyes, I could see he was brewing a plan.

I looked at him suspiciously 'what is it.. '

'Whats what?' He gave me an innocent look, he was defiantly up to something.

Puts my tea down 'you know your a horrible liar... What are you planning.. '

He sighs 'fine.. You caught me.. I was going to bring something back for you if I couldn't talk you into going'

Lightens up 'that was it?' Though its not exactly believable.. Goes into another heavy coughing it putting blood on my hands again.

'Yes in fact, hardly worth worrying about, not to that extent anyway..' He then picks up the cloth and cleans me up again, much like a mum.

'I can tell if your up to mischief you know.. 'Lets him and looks at him suspiciously.

'I wouldn't call that mischief' he smiles 'have you taken your meds tonight?'

'No.. Not yet.. I haven't been doing anything so I figured I'd wait for a bit' drops the matter.

'No you should take your meds.. Here' he offers me my meds.

I sigh, I don't like the taste and they put me to sleep.. 'Fine.. 'With a sip of tea, I swallow my meds 'happy mum?'

He gave a frown 'mum? Really juu?'

I give a cheeky smile 'you are on my back like my mum was'

He continues frowning 'go to sleep princess, I'll deal with you when you wake up'

'Im not tired yet, I don't want too' I give a stubborn look, resisting a smile, he wants to be mum, I'll be the child.

Shun holds his hand up and starts counting down from ten slowly 'yes you are, go to sleep princess' a cheeky smile plays on his lips.

As he counts down the meds start to take affect and I find myself getting tired, frowns 'that's playing dirty...'

'No, that's mums orders' his smile turns to a grin and that trickster look is in his eyes again.

Falling asleep quickly, i can no longer stop him 'You.. You better not get me in trouble.. Or I'll kill you.. ' and with that I pass out where I'm sitting, I faintly remember being set back in bed.

-about 10am the next day-

I stir.. My door must be open because the light is bright against my closed eyes, I lift my hand to cover my eyes, I'm still hurting and still sick, that much I can tell by feel, then I realise I'm not in my bed and I'm wrapped in a blanket, I open my eyes groggily to find myself in the sun and on top of a human building, I'm also dressed, I look around to realise I was laying on shunsui.

I move to sit up and I hear shun chuckle 'morning princess'

I turn to look at him rather annoyed 'where am I, why aren't I at home..'

He just grins 'I said that your not missing out on the festival, ill or not, I'll get you there'

'What?' Resists punching him because it will upset my already delicate position, though somewhere I am kinda happy he did this.

'You heard me juu' gets up and offers me a hand with a grin.

I glare at him and then sigh, what's the point arguing, I want to go, it's a tradition now, shun and I have gone every year for the past hundred years, but that still doesn't ignore the fact he will have a furious unohana on his back, takes his hand and gets to my feet unsteadily, then coughs heavily.

Shun supports me until I'm ok and then cleans me up 'ill carry you juu, don't worry about working too hard, ok?'

'Your crazy... But fine.. Your not going to let this go are you..' I look at him with a frown, I am too weak for a journey like this really.

'No, not really' he leans down and picks up the blanket and puts it in a bag, then offers his back and I hop on it, it brings back memories of the academy days, if I would get sick in class he would carry me to the next class or the nurses room, even as captains, he still looks after me almost better then unohana...

The rest of the day was spent in the real world, it was a festival called New Years, the humans liked to celebrate the years they lived where we shinigami tend not to care so much, so the festival was fun, something different, we had a good day despite my illness, I still think shunsui is crazy as hell.. But I'm grateful... Thank you shun..


End file.
